


Greg and Mycroft

by MorganeUK



Series: A game of Questions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: After John explains how he traps Sherlock in saying that he loves him, Greg decides to give it a try with Mycroft…





	Greg and Mycroft

Greg : _italic_

Mycroft : regular

* 

_Mycroft, as we are captive in your car waiting for another hour, do you want to play a game?_

A game?

_Do you know "Questions"?_

Are we back to college _?_

(Greg laugh and looks at Mycroft with a smile)

_Looks like it already started don’t you think?_

First with 3 errors looses if it ok with you?

_Mycroft Holmes, are you afraid?_

Is it fair to play with you?

_Why should you say that?_

Aren’t you are a great Detective Inspector?

_How my career choice can be unfair in a silly game?_

As I am only a minor government employee, maybe I won't be able to resist your… skills?

_What are you doing exactly?_

How high can you imagine a mountain of paperwork?

_Have you seen my desk recently?_

(Mycroft let go a knowing laugh)

Did you find a way to have enough free time?

 _Besides NSY and handling your brother_?

Did you found a way to work it out with your private life?

_What personal life? You know about the divorce?_

Should I say I'm sorry about that or is it a relief?

_Have you ever been married?_

Who would want to deal with my work schedule and my character?

_Do you have your eyes set on someone?_

… Could we go back to more generic question?

_If you can go anywhere on vacation where would it be?_

Do you know a place with good coffee, cakes... and absolutely no phone or Internet?

_Who would you bring with you in that paradise?_

Do you know someone interested?

_It depends, woman or man?_

Are you uneasy with homosexuality?

_As I am bisexual, what should I be?_

Don't you think it's hard as a cop?

_Everything truly important is worth fighting for._

Statement, DI Lestrade, you've lost 1 point...

Do you play a musical instrument?

_Do you think that anything that needs electricity is a real musical instrument?_

Have you ever listen to a Theremin?

_Isn't the instrument that sounds like a badly connected radio?_

You're right on that Inspector!

_Statement Mr Holmes: 1-1_

_What is your favourite movie star?_

Do you know French actor Gerard Philipe?

_Didn't he dies like 50 years ago?_

What is your favourite movie star if you can find better DI?

_Repetition of a question Mr Holmes: 1-2!_

_What's your idea of a perfect date?_

Is this the thing where two persons who like each other go out to spend a nice time together?

_Yes, you've go it..._

Statement again, Gregory, you've lost another point. 2-2

Do you think what we are doing can be considers a date?

_This is nearly a rhetorical question Mr Holmes! I give you a chance. Start over._

Can you envision yourself going on a real date with me?

_Rhetorical Mycroft. 2-3_

_Mycroft. Will you come here and kiss me?_

Rhetorical my dear Gregory... 3-3.


End file.
